Kiyone's Tale
by Kellybug
Summary: Rate just to be safe. A sequel, or side-story, to my Tenchimuyo-Sailormoon story "Written in Blood": A year has passed, a Kiyone's attitudes have changed- but how? (Maybe OOC)
1. Kiyone's Tale part 01

"Kiyone's Tale"  
  
A Tenchimuyo fan-fiction, and sequel / side-story to  
  
"Written in Blood"- a Tenchimuyo-Sailormoon crossover,  
  
written by my co-writer, SuperMoonBrat, and myself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 1:  
  
I look out at the morning sun, just peeking up the other side of the hills, and I realize how incredably lucky I am! I have a home, and I have a family, and an aneue who loves me for just being me!  
  
And I shudder when I remember this time last year, of how I thought none of that mattered, of how much of an impossibly arregant baka I was!  
  
Who am I? People used to call me Makibi Kiyone. But, "Makibi Kiyone" died sometime this past year. I buried her myself.  
  
Maybe, I should explain myself better. I, Kiyone, was once a Galaxy Police officer. An incredably-vain Galaxy Police officer! I was one of the best and brightest, and - like any other pet-enforcer - eager to please the boss! Unfortunately, I was giving a partner that- fortunately-  
  
was not my match. I was partnered with the Marshall's grand-daughter, Kuramitsu Mihoshi.. just to, I thought, babysit her.  
  
Actually, although I hated to admit it, we made a good team! Mihoshi-aneue was the more-observant of us.. really good with details.. and she turned out to be better at talking with people than I was. Demo.. she didn't seem to have the drive and reflexes that GP seemed to need and demand! That where I came in! Hai! We made a good team.. demo.. we were an *expensive!* team. Hehee..!  
  
Anyway.. and I hate myself for this now.. I started to see my chances in the Police growing farther and farther away as more and more property got broken! Pretty soon.. over half of our pay was going to pay for damages! It was then that I received a 'reprieve'- a second-change, I thought, when me and Mihoshi-aneue were given seperate assignments!   
  
Then, Mihoshi-aneue turned up missing.  
  
As her last assigned-partner, I was "asked" to find her. I cringed. The last thing I wanted to find was Mihoshi-aneue alive! Demo.. that was my assignment, so...  
  
I was able to track Mihoshi-aneue down- along with two runaway-princesses, a wanted space-pirate, and a renegade-scientist! And.. they were all friends!! I always thought Mihoshi- aneue was blessed with luck.. and that luck always got me into trouble! I could just see my career and sanity flying away from me at that moment!  
  
Anyway, after that- and because of the princesses- we got stationed here in the Sol system..  
  
a backwater, frontier piece of space if there ever was one!! I felt imprisoned for life. Demo..  
  
Mihoshi-aneue LOVED it!! I never understood why- at the time.  
  
Then, we became ensnared in the Galaxy Police' and Juraian Empire's intrigue's with the Juraian Prince Kagato- the "False Yosho". Somehow, in becoming *fugitives* from the GP in helping the Princesses Ayeka and Sasami, we became *heroes* in the GP! And, were given promotions!   
  
Of course, this ment going back to headquarters.. and Mihoshi-aneue becomes more of a klutz than usual! FORTUNATELY, nothing got broken this time! But, that's when I first I noticed how nervous Mihoshi got at HQ! I asked her about it. Demo.. she never answered me...  
  
Well.. I guess.. I started getting concerned for Mihoshi-aneue. Because, when a need came up for resident-officers on Earth, again, I took it- along with my partner!  
  
Then came the affair with Yuugi. And once again, my partner and I were part of that mess! Poor kid. Yuugi's a nice enough girl.. but her life was totally screwed-around by the Juraians!  
  
The GP and the Juraians certainly have the touch- turn everything they touch to shit.  
  
Anyway, after the dust settled from that fight, Mihoshi-aneue and I went back to our jobs of being resident-officers.. along with trying to find jobs to pay for our room and board.. and we became known as two of the Galaxy's better cops! Hai! Demo.. I let my love of the job- the aura, the excitement- blind me, again! And, I started berating Mihoshi-aneue again. I am *surprised* she put up with me that long! Fortunately, something changed that. Or, someone.  
  
It all started 18 months ago when Hakubi Washuu, for reasons unknown still, started to look for distant-relatives! Mihoshi-aneue says she might have felt lonely and powerless. Hmmm... Lonely? In the Masaki-household? Tokyo Airport in less-crowded! If Washuu-hibiki felt lonely, it was probably her own.. IYAA! That's not necessarily true. I know that, myself! Demo.. POWERLESS?? Well.. with Tokimi and Tsunami as sisters.. and the Juraian-need to trap and manipulate their "Goddesses".. maybe, Mihoshi-aneue knows what she talks about, here. Demo.. the thought.. KOWAII!!  
  
Well.. at that time, Ayeka and Ryo-oko were having one of their "wars", which they absolutely  
  
REFUSED to take outside! They really love each other as sisters, Mihoshi-aneue says, demo.. there are just some things they each do that aggrevates the other! Well? I can understand that.. I think.  
  
Anyway, Ayeka suddenly pulled out her royal-whip and starts popping it. And, Mihoshi started LOSING it! I swear.. if I EVER see that baka with another whip.. I will STRANGLE HER with it!! Demo.. at the time, I was more angry at Mihoshi than her Highness! And, I stayed angry.. and condescending.. of Mihoshi-aneue. I was refusing to see my aneue for who she was.. beautiful, sweet, and intelligent! Fortunately, my itoko- Washuu-hibiki's other distant-relative- knew what to do!  
  
I see you have seen the collar! You like it? This was our itoko's answer to my blindness to Mihoshi-aneue! *HeeheeHAA!* Best thing to happen to me! Demo.. I did not know it, then. Demo,   
  
I learn.  
  
Itoko said I have to re-learn everything I was taught. That was understatement of fact! Demo,  
  
Mihoshi-aneue good teacher.. kind and gentle and patient.. more patient than me, back then! Still  
  
more patient than me! Iyaa! Patience not a virtue of mine!  
  
At first, the re-training was rocky.. Mihoshi-aneue was always my friend, although I did not admit it, demo.. I wanted to do things *my* way. Demo.. thing became as smoothe and calm as a lake! For a while. But, then, things started happening.   
  
"Things" like the Galaxy Police! May they burn in hell!  
  
We learned a few months back that some GP-Agent had been spying on us! It was natural, I guess. I had not reported in to Headquarters in a while. Dano, neither had Mihoshi-aneue! Marshall Kuramitsu was "worried" about his grand-daughter. HAH! More like worried about Kuramitsu-reputation!  
  
However, as soon as we learned of the GP spy's entry into our lives, Mihoshi-aneue began to change! She began a sudden retreat into the shell of her old self! Gone was the confidence.. and in its place once again came the clumsiness, the self-doubt, and the fear. It was amazing to see   
  
how quickly the change accured.. and amazingly sad.  
  
What was sadder - crueler - was the way I reacted! I did not want to be mean! I did not start out to be mean! Demo.. Kami-Sama..!! When Mihoshi reverted to her old self.. losing sleep and becoming ccoordination.. well, so did I! Become my old-self.   
  
As the weeks went by.. the worse Mihoshi got.. the worse I got.  
  
Until.. after a month went by..  
  
I still remember.. like it was yesterday..:  
  
"Mihoshi-aneue? Nani-yo?" I asked. "What is wrong, ane?"   
  
Mihoshi had been faltering since we had learned we had been spied on,   
  
and was becoming jumpier than usual.. to the point of breaking quite a few   
  
items in the Masaki-House! Fortunately, nothing broken couldn't be replaced..   
  
demo, I was still getting unnerved!  
  
Unfortunately... I am the one who snapped first:  
  
"What is WRONG with you, Mihoshi?!?! Are you purposely TRYING to get BACK   
  
to being what you were?"  
  
"Gomen nissai.. Kiyone-Sama..", Mihoshi fearfully-replied. "It shall not   
  
happen again."  
  
There was something.. "dead", for lack of a better word.. in Mihoshi's   
  
voice! I HEARD it! Gone was the bubbly, lively lilt. Gone was the song that   
  
had been her tone. And I gasped! Did I do that?  
  
I wanted to run to her! I wanted to throw myself into Mihoshi's arms and   
  
tell her I was sorry! I wanted to BEG for her to laugh again! And.. if I   
  
failed in doing that.. I wanted to crawl away somewhere and DIE, for   
  
hurting my best-friend!  
  
As if turned out, my second wish came closer to being granted before   
  
the first! For, as I turned to chase after Mihoshi-aneue, I ran into Ayeka-hime   
  
and Ryo-ohko-San!  
  
"Why are you trying to hurt Mihoshi-san, Makibi-Sama?" Ayeka stated   
  
the question with all the tense-effectiveness of an Internal-Affairs   
  
investigator. I suddenly felt like the ground beneath my feet had given   
  
way and I was plunging straight to Hell!   
  
"Nani-yo, Ayeka-hime?" I asked reflexively.  
  
"I believe you know what the Hime is talking about.. Lieutinant Mabiki",   
  
Ryo-ohko said with a certain laziness in her tone.   
  
I jumped! That voice, plus the relaxed-way in which she held her body,   
  
were sure signs.. to anyone who knew her.. that the Space-Pirate was   
  
getting ready to strike, if she felt she had to! And. Ryo-ohko could be   
  
as deadly as umihebi when she strikes!!  
  
"I.. I didn't want to hurt her.." I started to stutter.  
  
"Hai. That's what all the Galaxy Police say.. Before they stab you   
  
in the back!" Ryo-ohko said. "I've worked with former-GP, before! They   
  
said that they knew where they stood with me more times than they knew   
  
where they stood with the Police."  
  
"Rather like the Juraian Royal-Family, actually." Ayeka muttered.  
  
I felt Ayeka's and Ryo-ohko's stares bore through me, and I wanted   
  
to do nothing more than charge right into them! Thinking of what I had   
  
done to Mihoshi.... If I was lucky, maybe the princess or the pirate   
  
would kill me!  
  
It looked as if we would all taste blood when Washu-Obaasan suddenly   
  
spoke up:  
  
"There is no need for bloodshed! Ayeka-chan! Ryo-ohko-chan! Heal!   
  
Kiyone-chan? Mihoshi is down in my lab, trying to rest. Go to her!   
  
I will join you later."   
  
The world.. stopped.. douyara.. when Washu-oba spoke. With a calm   
  
voice, she took everything over!  
  
"Is.. she..?" I stuttered through a heavy breath. "Is.. Mihoshi..?"  
  
"Go to her." Washu-oba repeated. "She needs you."  
  
Not as much as I needed her!  
  
"Yosho!" Washu-oba then called into the house. "Come! I need to put   
  
something up on the shrine-grounds!" She then turned back to me. "Go!   
  
Shoo-shoo! Iyaa! Do not stay!"  
  
I raced down the Washu-oba's laboratory, my breath heaving and my   
  
heart pounding, afraid of what I might find once I got to Mihoshi-ane!   
  
When I reached the back of Washuu's lab, I found Mihoshi laying on the   
  
floor, in a fetal-positon, wrapped in a blanket and crying!  
  
I spent the rest of that day and a part of that night trying to calm   
  
Mihoshi. Demo.. as much as she needed to rest, and as much as I caressed   
  
and petted her, as could not get her to sleep! She fought it.. as if it   
  
were a deadly enemy. If I had only known how close that enemy actually   
  
was! There were even a few times, when she would wake up, that Mihoshi   
  
even tried to push me away! At the time it happened it hurt. I did not   
  
know at the time that my partner was just trying to protect me. All I   
  
could think of was how much it hurt me. Demo.. what hurt more was the   
  
thought that- somehow- I deserved this treatment!  
  
Later that night, Washuu-hibiki came down into the lab with food for   
  
me and Mihoshi.  
  
"I told Sasami that I would bring your supper to you!" Washuu smiled.   
  
"You will be alright, now! Yosho and I have set up a deflection-system   
  
around the house! The Galaxy-Police will not be able to harm you here!"  
  
"That is good!" I said, trying to trassure myself as much as Mihoshi.   
  
"Isn't it, Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi gave a weak yelp in reply that just broke my heart! It was at   
  
that time I decided to pay whoever caused this back for hurting my best   
  
friend! Though, who exactly her enemy- MY enemy, now- was, I had no clue.  
  
After a silent supper, Washuu turned om a monitor and some switches,  
  
then helped give Mihoshi to bed. And, Mihoshi fought us all the way to the   
  
pillow!  
  
"Everything will be alright, Mihoshi!" I lied through my teeth, to calm  
  
her, for I was more-scared than I had ever been.. even as a child!  
  
"Iiede.. Iiede..", Mihoshi kept repeating softly. "Never be alright..  
  
never again.."  
  
"Mihoshi?" I asked as I caressed my fragile friend. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Iyaa! Get away from me, Kiyone! Get away.. onegai? Or he'll take you away!  
  
Away.. away... Hitoribocchi.. hitoribocchi..!"   
  
'He'll take me away?' I looked up at Washuu-hibiki.  
  
"Who's 'He'?"  
  
"I donno!" Hibiki answered. "The only one who can answer that, I am   
  
afraid, is Mihoshi! But if I were to hazard a bet.. 'He' has *something*  
  
to do with the Galaxy-Police."  
  
"Well.. this all started after we found the GP-Spy lurking around, so   
  
that's probably a safe-bet." The GP were starting to leave a *real* bad taste  
  
in my mouth.. and a nasty little headache! "Demo.. every time I would ask   
  
Mihoshi if anything was wrong, she'd evade the question!" I continued petting   
  
Mihoshi, hoping she would get some sleep.  
  
"Maybe she does that to protect you, Kiyone!" Ryo-ohko said as she came   
  
down the stairs.  
  
That struck a chord!  
  
"Pro.. tect.. me? Nani-yo?"  
  
"The only way to answer that is to get inside Mihoshi's head!" Hibiki said.  
  
"That may also be the reason she refuses to go to sleep."  
  
Washuu-hibiki then placed a neural-communicator on my temple.  
  
"I've modified these so you can view another's dreams." Washuu explained   
  
as she, first, adjusted the deflection-field around the house and, then,   
  
placed another neural-communicator on Mihoshi.  
  
Mihoshi suddenly *jumped* as if snake-bit! She the backed-awau from   
  
Washuu and me like a wounded animal. Dano.. the cry she uttered then still haunts  
  
me:  
  
"IYAA!! Iiede! Iied! Iiede! Do not mak me sleep!! Do not come into my dreams..   
  
onegai??"  
  
At that time, I wanted nothing more than ro take Mihoshi in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright. That I would let nothing scare her, anymore! Demo.. I could not.  
  
Until I learned what was terrifying Mihoshi, I was lost.. and as scared as my partner!   
  
I thought about asking Washuu-habiki for a sedative to get Mihoshi to sleep, demo...  
  
IYAA! That's the Galaxy-Police way! That is NOT *my* way! Not any more! So.. I stayed with Mihoshi.. my fragile partner.. caressing her as she trembled and cried...  
  
I do not know how many hours we sat like that, demo.. Mihoshi finally cried herself   
  
to sleep. I laid her down, then- tremling- I turned on her Neural-Communicator. Then, near   
  
my own point-of-exhaustion, I turned on mine! Then, I curled up close to Mihoshi, and..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I found myself walking in what could only be described as a black void! I was walking..  
  
towards something! Whatever it was, I had no idea. Demo.. I knew whatever it was, I had to be there. It needed me!  
  
Soon, the sound of crying reached my ears. Crying? It was the most heart-wrenching wail  
  
I had ever heard!! It was as if a soul was being flailed from a body! The crying sounded familiar, though I could not place it. It was female, though. Of that I was sure. And it sounded older than recorded time!  
  
  
  
I continued homing-in on the cry.. compelled by a need to comfort the crier! Then, the thought struck me! Kami-Sama! What if the crier is Mihoshi? What would make my Mihoshi CRY   
  
like that??  
  
I am coming, Mihoshi! Just.. hang on! Onegai?"  
  
Soon, I see her! It is Mihoshi. She is knealing, seemingly naked except for the cloth   
  
wrapped loosing around her body. Coming closer, I see the cloth, more. Kami! It looks like burial-shroud! And I can hear her better. Through her tears, she is begging someone not to   
  
leave her, again..  
  
  
  
"Begging"? "Leave"? "Again"? What bakayarou would even THINK of doing that??  
  
Besides me...  
  
Soon- I saw the uniform in the distance with its back to Mihoshi.. and got sick to my  
  
stomache!  
  
It was Galaxy-Police uniform.. rather-high uniform!  
  
"I want you to patrol Sector Rigel C-8!" The voice- a familiar one- behind the uniform  
  
spoke, "and I want thw reports as soon as possible!"  
  
The voice kept ordering patrols and requesting updates.  
  
"Ojiisan?" Mhoshi cried out, but barely.  
  
Ojiisan?  
  
"Ojiisan? Jiji? Don't leave me.. Onegai?"  
  
"Where are the reports from Sector Sirius G-6?" The voice of Marshall Kuramitsu boomed.  
  
"Ojiisan? OJIISAN?!?!" Mihoshi kept crying out plaintively. "Do not leave.. onegai?"  
  
Marshall Kuramitsu just kept ignoring his grand-daughter.. and walking away into the threatening darkness...  
  
"Ojiisan? Jiji?" Mihoshi kept whispering as she rolled her cold, naked body up into   
  
a fetal-position. "Hitoribocchi.. hitoribocchi..."  
  
At that point.. I did what I felt was needed!   
  
I over-reacted! On purpose, this time.  
  
"Marshall Kuramitsu!" I called out in my most-overenthusiastic tone. I wanted to cringe!  
  
"I have those reports from the Sol-system you requested!"  
  
"Read it to me!" Tha Marshall responded. Good.  
  
"Everything seems well with the Juraian-refugees!" I said in a chipper-tone. "Demo.. there   
  
IS a problem with Officer Kuramitsu Mihoshi, Sir!"   
  
"Hai." The Marshall asked- without turning around. "What is the problem?"  
  
I dropped the chipper-routine. "Mihoshi needs you, Sir." I said in a low, serious tone.  
  
"I cannot believe that you *failed* me, Officer Mabiki." The Marshall answered.   
  
*I* failed him? How?  
  
"I gave you a simple task. Turn my grand-daughter into a top Galaxy-Police Officer.. And   
  
you failed! Hmmph. You even failed to keep her out of trouble. At LEAST, develope ENOUGH of  
  
a SPINE in her to put up with dome of the PITFALLS of being Galaxy-Police!"  
  
"Develope my Grand-daughter into.." What in the *hell* is he talking about? Mihoshi's   
  
the BEST Officer I knew of in the GP!!  
  
"It is with PRIDE and HONOR that the Kuramitsu-clan has served the Juraians and the Galaxy-Police for GENERATIONS!"  
  
What was this *ass-hole* trying to play at? The only connections between the GP and   
  
Jurai has been as.. ut-oh.. !!  
  
"And I will *NOT* see the GOOD NAME of KURAMITSU besmirched by a weak-willed little DOLL!!"  
  
So THAT is what the Bastard was driving at! He's not concerned about Mihoshi's well-being!  
  
He's just worried about his REPUTATION!! And as a LAP-DOG on the JURAI!! Kami!  
  
"You take more pride in being Jurai's Pet-enjorcer than in your grand-daghter TRYING to   
  
be an honest Officer? MY Mihoshi is meant for BETTER thing than GP!!"  
  
MY Mihoshi?  
  
"You are UNDER ARREST, Mabiki Kiyone!" The Marshall finally spun around! "This is IBSUBORDINATION! And, HIGH-TREASON against Jurai!!"  
  
High-Treason, huh? Well.. I am in good company, then! Yosho.. Ayeka.. Sasami.. Tenchi..  
  
maybe, Washuu...  
  
The Marshall started to draw his blaster! But, he was too slow.  
  
"I got him, Mihoshi." I smiled as I cradle my partner and pick her up. "He won't hurt you,  
  
again!"  
  
"Arigatou..", Mihoshi whispered. Then, she opened up her eyes- and screamed!  
  
"Iiede! Iiede! Iiede!!"  
  
I suddenly looked at Mihoshi- I screamed myself! My partner.. my friend.. my aneue.. was  
  
flickering-out like a dying candle-flame!!  
  
"Washuu-Hibiki!! Get us OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I did not sleep well the rest of that night. Neither did Mihoshi. However, we were able to get *some* rest, demo... do not ask 'how?'! At least.. we were not walking-dead when Sasami annonced breakfast! Not exactly.  
  
Later in the day.. again, do not ask 'how'!.. I was able to wake-up enough to focus my thoughts. And, those thoughts were focused on one thing:  
  
How to get Marshall Kuramitsu out of Mihoshi's life!   
  
The longer the day grew, the darker my plans got! The ideas I played with were *incredably*  
  
long and painful.. for the Marshall! None of them, however, involved Homicide! Not yet, anyway.  
  
I still remembered that Mihoshi needed me alive!  
  
About mid-afternoon, I was ready to take Yagami to GP-Headquarters to confront the Marshall  
  
when Mihoshi caught me.  
  
"Imouto?" Miohoshi whimpered. "Do not go.. onegai? If you go.. I will NEVER see you, again!"  
  
The fear in her voice only strengthened my resolve to right this wrong done to her!  
  
"I *must* go, aneue!" I gently caressed Mihoshi as I spoke, trying to calm her. "Goshinpainaku, Mihoshi-ane! I will be back, safe."  
  
"Iyaa!" She cried. "You will go into spider's web.. and they will take you FROM ME!!"  
  
"Iiede! Iiede..", Mihoshe-ane sniffed. "They will.. take you away! I know them. Kowaii."  
  
"Mihoshi is right." Washuu suddenly spoke. "You cannot leave! If you go, it is certain-  
  
death!" She then turned to Roy-ohko and Nagi!" Musume? Scrub-up! We will prepare to operate!  
  
I will remove the bugs! Hai!"  
  
I felt myself growing weak and pale...  
  
"The.. bugs?" 


	2. Kiyone's Tale part 02

"Kiyone's Tale"  
  
A Tenchimuyo fan-fiction, and sequel / side-story to  
  
"Written in Blood"- a Tenchimuyo-Sailormoon crossover,  
  
written by my co-writer, SuperMoonBrat, and myself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 2:  
  
I woke up in a fog. Slowly, I heard Washuu-hibiki's voice- incredibly soft- in   
  
the room:  
  
"Hello, Kiyone-chan! Welcome-back to the world of the living! You had us all   
  
worried."  
  
As my vision focused, I looked around to see the concerned faces of my family.   
  
Hai. Washuu-hibiki, Ryo-ohko, Yuugi, Nagi, Ayeka, Sasami Tenchi, Nobiyuki,   
  
Yosho, and.. and..  
  
Wait a minute.. where was Mihoshi?!?!?  
  
I face must have shown my panic, because Washuu-hibiki's tone grew sufter.   
  
"Mihoshi is alright. She is in the next bed over!"  
  
I turned to where Tenchi-san and Yosho-Sama pointed. And, out of the corner of   
  
my eye, I see Mihoshi. I try to turn to her, and feel my world start to spin   
  
like a top! And, I've only rolled my head to the SIDE, dammit!!  
  
I must have whimpered, because I hear Mihoshi coo reassuringly: "I am alright,   
  
Imouto-chan!", I hear a whisper, "Do not worry... and do not move! We must rest   
  
befor we move."  
  
I am usually not the world's best patient. iie! Demo.. I was too tired to argue.   
  
Hai.   
  
At least, headaches were gone.  
  
After a needed-rest and a few tests.. and dinner, Mihoshi and I took our first   
  
steps around the house.  
  
"You are feeling better?" Washuu chirped. "Hai! Good! Means operation was   
  
successful!   
  
GP-Bugs are gone! Hai!"  
  
At the mention of the Bug, I shudder - and Mihoshi grows as talkative as a stone!   
  
"Assissination-Bugs" are one of the Galaxy-Patrol's dirty little secrets. The   
  
kind of secrets that the GP can't keep a secret forever! Unfortunately, the GP   
  
keeps it a secret just long enough for you to get implanted with the little   
  
bugger! At first, they tell you it's just a way of keeping track of you. What   
  
they DON'T tell you.. and you only learn after a certain number of Officers   
  
come home killed "in the line of duty" without a scratch on the corpses.. is   
  
that the bugs are also used to BRUTALLY control dissent!  
  
And, another thing you learn after that.. is that they are IMPOSSIBLE to remove!   
  
People have tried despairately to remove them.. and have wound up dead of   
  
massive nerveous-dysfunction, afterwards! That is why we have a dark-joke   
  
among the Police; we say we are wedded to the Galactic-Police.. "til death us   
  
do part!"  
  
"When you know how the Implants work..", Washuu chuckled sadly, "it is easy to   
  
disable them! Hai! Demo.. leaves patient with temporary-vertigo!"  
  
Temporay.. but it helps like hell.  
  
"Demo.. how did you know about Bugs?" Mihoshi asked softly.. timidly. It was like   
  
she felt she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
Neither would I.  
  
"I know," Washuu cried softly, "because I built them. Galaxy-Police forebearers   
  
asked Juraian-rulers at the time for device to help track lost patrols. Dano.. Royals   
  
go tomost-brilliant student.. me! It.. was only after my exile.. and I broke into the   
  
GP's clasified-records, that I found that they later modified my trackers into   
  
tracker-killers!"  
  
"Then. it is not your fault, hibiki." Mihoshi tried to comfort Washuu.  
  
"Hai," I added softly, "it is like energy-measurer you built for Moon-Queen Serenity!"  
  
"Hai. I know." Washuu-hibiki was crying, now. "Demo.. I still built them.."   
  
Mihoshi and me tried to soothe the trembling woman.  
  
"Demo.. how did you remove them..", Mihoshi asked hibiki in an effort to change the   
  
subject, "when all others who tried it died?"  
  
"I just blocked GP-scans before I operate!" Washuu started to smile again. "Started  
  
to block scans before Imouto entered your dream! Hai!! What GP cannot scan, they   
  
cannot destroy! Hai! I'm such a GENIUS!!!!"  
  
Hai! She is! It was good to have hibiki back!  
  
Washu then took one of the bugs and put it in a lead box. "Saving this for   
  
evidence."  
  
Then, she looked at us. "Watch the remaining bug as I turn off the scan-screen!"  
  
As we watched, Washuu-hibiki turned off the screen..and the bug on the bare   
  
table burned with a voilent crackle!   
  
"That could have been us!" Mihoshi said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
I could only nod my head, at first. Then, I was remembering Mihoshi's dream.   
  
And, my actions in it! Killing Marshall was looking more and more like the   
  
best option.  
  
---------  
  
The next morning, after me and Mihoshi woke up, I learned that killing Marshall-  
  
Baka was a popular idea:  
  
"I am going to GP-Headquarters!" I announced at breakfast. "Washuu? Will you   
  
look after Mihoshi until I return?"  
  
"Iyaa! You will stay here! You and Mihoshi will stay safe!" Ryo-ohko said flatly.  
  
"What needs to be done is *my* specialty! I will go see Marshal Kuramitsu!"  
  
"Iie!" Washuu-hibiki said. "Kuramitsu-baka is your itoko, Ryo-ohko. Hai! Demo..  
  
he is my magomusuko.. many times over! He is *my* problem to deal with! I will   
  
go!"   
  
"Iiede!" I spoke up. "You cannot go, hibiki! You are as well-known to Galaxy   
  
Police as Ryo-ohko! GP would find some excuse to stick you in sub-space cell!   
  
Hai. As fast as they would stick Ryo-ohko is sub-space! Hai!"  
  
"I will go, then!" Nagi said quietly. "I can get in and out quick and quiet! GP   
  
will not know why I am there. Marshall will not know why until too late."  
  
"Iiede!" I frowned. "You are known bounty-hunter, Nagi! And, GP is suspicious of   
  
any outsiders! Especially, bounty-hunters! Iie, it must be one of their own! Dano..   
  
I can pass for GP a few more days."  
  
"Demo.. Kiyone-imouto!" Mihoshi said in a fightened-whisper. "They will not let   
  
you go! I will.. I will.. I.. will..."  
  
"Iie. You will not lose me, ane!" I smile to reassure Mihoshi. Then I return to   
  
the others.  
  
"Washuu? I will need a couple of memory-cubes along with Assassin-Bug! Roy-ohko?   
  
I also need to borrow Roy-ohki! Dano.. I need her fully-armed!"  
  
---------  
  
Five earth-days later, I reached GP-Headquarters! While traveling to the   
  
Spider's-Web, I had copied Yagami's central-control system one the memory-cubes,   
  
and- since I could not tamper with the original (only Assassination-Bug had   
  
*allowed* Yagami and me to share thought-patterens and make adjustments to the   
  
ship)- I had to make two copies and remove and destroy the original-drive! Dano..  
  
since I am not Hakubi Washuu-Sama.. it took half-a-day to operate on Yagami!  
  
But, afterwards, everything was set to spring. All the trap needed was the bait!  
  
I just hoped I could pass another 24 hours as Mabiki Kiyone without getting sick.  
  
"Detective, First-Class, Mabiki Kiyone reported in!" I told the desk-sargeant   
  
with the best smile I could muster. "I have a Priority-One Classified Report for   
  
Marshall Kuramitsu!"  
  
Well.. atleast *that* was no lie! Me .. report .. was for Marshall's eyes only.  
  
"We received your communnique, Detective Mabiki!" The sargeant said. "The   
  
Marshall is awaiting you!"  
  
"Arigatou nissai!" I offer a crisp bow and head off to see the Marshall.  
  
As I walked toward the Marshall's office, Detective Karetashi crosses my path:  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Detective Mabiki! Are you still babysitting Detective Kuramitsu?   
  
*Heehee!*"  
  
I wanted to scratch those malicous eyes and the hurtful tongue out of that witch   
  
so badly! They say that because it used to be true. All I thought of Mihoshi was   
  
the Marshall's Magomusume that I was doomed to babysit. Dano.. it would hurt my   
  
pride!  
  
Now, it just hurt Mihoshi. Demo.. soon, it would not hurt her. Never again.  
  
"Gomen," I smile like cupie doll, "demo.. Mihoshi is not here! She is sick back   
  
on Earth." Well.. half-truth is better than whole-lie.  
  
"Gomen. I hope she feels better, soon."  
  
They lie worse than I do! Mihoshi has always been considered a joke here! She is   
  
a good detective.. but not an enforcer-type.. and, definitely, not a brown-nose!  
  
I think that is what they didn't like about her!  
  
Well... their loss!   
  
Then, I entered the center of the web.  
  
This is where we learn the truth.  
  
"You have a report for me.. Officer Mabiki?"  
  
"I do.. Sir.. it concerns your niece, Officer Mihoshi.."  
  
"Hai. I figured as such."  
  
"Actually.. Sir.. it concerns Mihoshi and *me*. We are requesting   
  
early-retirement, Sir! Dano.. residency on Earth!"  
  
"So.. what my agent on Earth said was true!" Marshall Kuramitsu looked me   
  
straight in the eyes. "Mihoshi, and you, have *lost* your detectives' edge.   
  
I.. expected as much from.. Mihoshi.. Demo.. YOU, Officer Mabiki..."  
  
"You misjudged me, Sir, as I misjudged myself.. and Mihoshi."  
  
He reached into his desk as I opened up the lead box containing the Bug.  
  
"I am afraid Assassintion-Bug will not work this time!"  
  
*Skikt!!!*  
  
Marshall Kuramitsu stared at me, his face a white mask. "You are..?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"And.. Officer Mihoshi?"  
  
"Safe.. on Earth." I then turned attorney. "Your's is the hand that can stop an   
  
order! You could have.. stopped.. the use of the Assassination-Bugs.. at least,   
  
in Mihoshi's case, made an wxception. Yet, you had a Bug implanted in her! Why?   
  
When, as Marshall, you knew their real-purpose!"  
  
He turned away from me. "The Clan-Kuramitsu has always sworn loyalty to the   
  
House-Jurai and their institions. It is a matter of honor! I was.. hoping..   
  
Mihoshi would carry forth that honor. It shames me.. that that is not the case.   
  
You are dismissed, Detective Mabiki."   
  
"Honor", he said? Did I just *hear* the Gama-Baka correctly?? "Honor"???  
  
I spun the Bakayarou with his back to me around to face me!!  
  
At that moment, I had to reign myself in to keep from killing the Marshall!   
  
Mihoshi deserves BETTER than THIS aloof asshole for a grandfather! Fortunately,   
  
I remember that she, also, needs me on the *outside*, not rotting in some GP   
  
cell.  
  
"The ONLY reason Mihoshi was even still HERE", I glared at the fungus before me,   
  
"is BECAUSE she WORSHIPPED YOU, you BAKA! Mihoshi does not have what it takes to   
  
be one of Jurai's pet-enforcers! She is meant for BETTER things than that!!"  
  
By then, I was in the Marshall's face!  
  
"As of NOW, Officer Kuramitsu Mihoshi is safe on Earth and OFF-LIMITS to Galaxy   
  
Police! And, if I EVER hear of GP within ten LIGHT-YEARS of the Sol System..   
  
they come back here in BODY-BAGS!! *GOT*IT?!?!*"  
  
I stormed out of that office before I tried something really stupid, like   
  
tearing out the Marshall's windpipe!  
  
"My granddaughter may be 'off-limits', Officer Kiyone," the Mashall bellowed,   
  
"but you are UNDER ARREST! NOBODY UNDERMINES the authority of the Galaxy Police!   
  
Do you HEAR ME?? You will NEVER see Earth AGAIN !! All on-site Officers..   
  
apprehend MAKIBI KIYONE!"  
  
"Forget running, EX-Officer Kiyone!" I hear the snide comments around me.  
  
"It's not like you can actually *escape*! You just branded yourself an outlaw!   
  
The Yagami is no longer under your control! There is *nowhere* you can run to!"  
  
That is what they thought!  
  
Subspace-pockets are wonderful things! They allow undercover-officers to pull  
  
out anything and everything they need without being obvious about it. They   
  
allowed me to hide Yagami's central-control system- it's "soul"- that I removed   
  
onto one memory-cube and replaced with a near-perfect copy. "Near"-Prefect. And,   
  
as I make it to the outside space-deck, they allow me to perform one last trick   
  
to get away!  
  
To borrow from an old Earth cartoon...  
  
Watch me pull a cabbit out of my hat.. er, pocket!  
  
"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Ryo-ohki! Transform and get us OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
We are in space.. and orbiting the GP Headquarters.. by the time the Patrols   
  
are scrambling to their ships!  
  
I had one more suprise waiting for my ex-boss:  
  
"Attention, all cruiser-patrols!" I hacked into the communications-systems   
  
in the patrol-ships. "This is HAKUBI KIYONE!!" I shouted defiently! "This is   
  
your *only* warning! In thirty seconds, I am incinerating every ship in-dock   
  
and anybody *stupid* enough to let themselves get trapped in them!!   
  
30.. 29.. 28.. 27.. "  
  
This is where my GP-career goes out with a BANG!!!!  
  
"19.. 18.. 17.. 16.. 15.. 14.. 13.. 12.. 11.. "  
  
Ryo-ohki readied her armaments.  
  
"7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. FIRE!!!!"  
  
Starting with the Yagami, and moving down one by one, I turned the docking-station   
  
into a scrap-metal dealership!  
  
"MOVE IT, RYO-OKHI! let's GO HOME!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
And that.. is my story! Mihoshi and I have been safely here on Earth   
  
since then.. with our family! We could *possibly* go off-planet, there have   
  
been no attempts to get rid of us. Demo.. Earth is home, now! Why leave it?  
  
After all, all we want.. all we need.. is here! Now, if you will excuse me..  
  
I have left Mihoshi alone too long!  
  
Sayonara!! 


End file.
